


Like the night sky

by WritingYandere



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i7flashbang, smug Mitsuki is good Mitsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYandere/pseuds/WritingYandere
Summary: For Nagi looking at the stars and the nightsky meant feeling at home. But looking at Mitsuki felt even better.





	Like the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun to be part of this event! A Special thanks to the people who organized this. You’re amazing!
> 
> The great Tessu (on Twitter @Pythagoras_3) made this beautiful fanart. Follow her and this link to see it!  
> https://twitter.com/pythagoras_3/status/1068249164759347200?s=21

He had always loved to look at the stars. Sure, they tended to be different when he traveled far away from home, but looking at the night sky gave him a sense of security. Somehow it made him feel at home. It almost felt like they were shining to comfort him.

For a long while Nagi had been sure that this view alone could give him this lovely feeling, but now he knew there were more possibilities to feel that way. Staring at Mitsuki was a particularly beautiful way to doso. He never grew tired of it. Truthfully it had started the first time they met.

While at first it was more a feeling of curiosity it quickly changed into admiration and love. Mitsuki might be small but the impact he had on people was enormous. He shone so brightly, at times Nagi found him blinding.Back when they had been just friends and the other had confided in him about his self-doubt his heart broke. How could someone so extraordinary not see how wonderful they were? That day Nagi became determined to show it to his beloved every day.

Weeks had gone by since that day. They had grown closer and friendlier and Nagi had summoned all his bravery to invite Mitsuki on a date. Well, sure, he hadn’t explicitly stated that it was a date, but it was pretty obvious. At least for Nagi himself. Going to the movies together, eating dinner in a nice restaurant, talking a walk in the park… And all of that without talking about work! Or too much about anime, which Nagi was really proud of. Almost as proud of as he was of the route he had chosen for their romantic walk.

A soft breeze accompanied them as the took step after step between the trees and flowers, the stars twinkling above them. It felt like they wished him good luck. But despite that he didn’t even spare them a glance. All he could do, was look at Mitsuki, who told him a story about when he and his brother were younger. When the older one was excited he shone with a radiance that was hard to describe. Combined with the adorableness of the story, his radiance was even more amplified.

Nagi wanted to capture the way Mitsuki’s nose crunched up lightly while grinning, take pictures of the twinkle in his eyes that appeared when he was being mischievous or film the way he was breathless but proud after training. Ah, how wonderful it would be to be able to show this wonderful sights to their fans… But somehow he wanted to keep all these things to himself. He never thought of him as a possessive man, but he couldn’t bring himself to share all the things he loved about the other man.

„Mitsuki?“ He asked softly after the other had ended his story. He turned his face to the taller man, smiling softly and having a curious look in his eyes. He felt his heart squeeze when he was looked at like that.

“Let me guess, you didn't listen?”

„I have something to tell you. Something important.“ Hearing that, the older one stopped. He wanted to tease the blond but didn't expect something like that. Nagi took just one more step before turning to stand in front of Mitsuki. Now he looked more concerned than curious.

„I… Well, you know how we’ve been friend for so long, right? And you’ve been there for me. Hopefully, I was there enough for you too and I grew very fond of you! But there is something I… I just have to tell you!“

Raising an eyebrow Mitsuki stood in front of him, hands positioned at his sides. He gave the other man a look like he was telling him to hurry up and just tell him.

„Ireallydoloveyou!“

The words came out in a rush but Nagi was just happy they were said. Now he was a blushing mess and waited for an answer. And waited. And waited. …why wasn’t he answering? He watched the older man intensely but he just looked... confused?

„Could you not mumble when you tell me something? Geeze, Nagi, I couldn’t even understand anything!“ Oh. Maybe that was why Mitsuki didn’t answer right away. But Nagi had to be honest with himself. He just couldn’t say it slower or more clearly. His nerves were a wreck. Right now he wondered how he managed to stand on stage if a simple confession of love made him this nervous. He should think about that more clearly later on. Now, he had more important things to do. Which took him a tad bit too long.

„Oi… Nagi, are you alright? You know, if you can’t say it, that’s fine. Just… try it again tomorrow?“

„No!“ Mitsuki had been worried but hearing the other basically scream at him practically blew that worry away. He just stared at him with wide eyes now.

„O…kay?“ Somehow seeing the taller one this nervous but determined made him nervous too. He had to take a deep breath. And another one. And a third, just to be sure. He then looked directly into the older man’s eyes.He had to get it right this time. He wouldn’t get another chance. This had to be perfect.

„Mitsuki… I love you. Like really love you. In the romantic way.“ Now he had to wait for an answer for real. Except… he really didn’t.

„Oh… I know.“ Mitsuki said it with a sly grin and his eyes twinkled. If Nagi weren’t so shocked about his words, he would swoon over his facial expression. It took a few moments to fully realize what the other had just said.

„What do you mean, you know?! But I never told you!“

„Well, not with words, yeah. You did in other ways, though.“

„And you never said anything?! But… Mitsuki! I was pining for you and at night I-“

„Woah, no details yet!“

„-I was worrying about how to tell you!“ While Nagi sounded desperate and Mitsuki had been calm and rather amused. And seeing the older man still grin like that calmed him down quite a bit. It just took a few moments for him to laugh loudly, which Mitsuki gladly joined in. This whole situation was just too curious to not laugh at it.

„So… you knew?“

„Yup. For a while now. I was wondering how long it would take you to man up and confess.“ His voice was teasing, the grin still present on his face. Nagi just wanted to kiss him silly. But…

„And how do you feel about me?“

„Well, I did agree on this date, so take a wild guess, pretty boy.“

„Ohhh Mitsuki~ Giving me nicknames already? I think I rather like that one.“

„Then I’ll make sure to call you that every time we’re alone, pretty boy~“ Sounding sultry and giving each other meaning full looks should lead to a kiss, yes. Unfortunately no kiss happened right there. After all they were idols and idols really just couldn't kiss each other in public. Instead they linked arms and went home together. Laughing softly, smiling brightly.

One kiss did happen however.

“Hey pretty boy!” Mitsuki called out just as Nagi wanted to get into his room after saying good night. “No kiss for me?”

Hearing the flirty voice with a confident grin, it made his heart skip a beat. Within moments he was back with the older and swept him into his arms. Leaning his forehead against the others, Nagi couldn't help but giggle a bit. Mitsuki put his hands softly on the taller mans cheeks and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

“You can have as many kisses as you want, Mitsuki, my love.”

___


End file.
